Daughter of Ice
by Team Leo for the win
Summary: Eliza was mastering her powers with her mother, Elsa. She and Sophie, Anna's daughter played together everyday without a care in the world. But when a figure in black tries to get rid of her, will she be isolated? History may repeat its self.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen. Disney does. Although i do think they spied on me to get Anna's character. Her personality is so much like mine. She even kinda looks like me.**

* * *

Prologue

Many years ago, in Arendale, there was a queen, Elsa. She had powers too great for her to control. She fled the kingdom, so that she wouldn't hurt anyone. Mostly so that she would hurt Anna.

Elsa froze Arendale and all of the fjord. Anna went after her leaving her fiancée in charge. She met Kristoff. In an incident, Elsa froze Anna's heart. Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf, a snowman they met, went to get help from trolls. Anna was told only an act of true love can thaw her heart.

Later did Elsa realize that love was the answer all along. She thawed the ice and snow that was growing over Arendale.

She loved, and she was in control. She married, had children, and raised them to be the best princesses and princes they could.

One day, something happened to the middle child, Eliza, who was the only daughter, when she was 8 years old. They were sitting at the dinner table, her older brother was irritating her. He was saying she was the boring middle girl.

They all knew about their mother's icy powers. They didn't know if any one of them had ice powers.

Eliza was clenching the table, every food on the table froze. Her mothers icy powers were in Eliza's genes.

* * *

What do you think? My first Frozen fanfic. BEST MOVIE! I know this is a common topic, but whatever.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 1

Eliza now ten was sleeping and her younger brother was trying to wake her up.

"Eliza," young John said "Wake up."

"It's not gonna work," Zack sighed, talking about his sister who was a very heavy sleeper

"Hey, Eliza," John whispered "It's snowing."

She bolted up and smiled at her little brother.

"Lets go build a snowman," Eliza said

"I'm too old for that stuff," Zack yawned

"Oh, just because you're next in line for king doesn't mean you have to be so boring," Eliza teased her older brother.

"C'mon Eliza," John yelled "I want to see the magic."

They ran down the stairs and outside, Eliza only in a short sleeve, dark blue, play dress and John in a coat and boots and mittens.

"Ready?" Eliza asked

John nodded. Eliza formed 3 balls of snow. John and Eliza pit them together.

"Make him alive! Make him alive!" John exclaimed clapping his hands.

"I don't know how," Eliza said

"I do, though," Elsa stood behind them with a smile on her face.

"Yayyy!" John yelled

"Eliza, you'll learn soon," Elsa said

Elsa held her hand out to the snowman, magic snow gently swirled around him until the snowman could talk.

"Hi!" he said "I don't have a name."

"Oh!" John cried "How about, Zacky?"

"I like it!" the snowman yelled "Hi, I'm Zacky, and I like...What do I like?"

"I'll have Olaf show you around, Zacky," Elsa said "Maybe you'll see something you like."

"Hi!" Olaf said "I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs."

"Mommy," John whimpered "I'm cold."

Eliza sighed. She knew that when her little brother got cold, everyone went inside. Elsa grabbed her hand and squeezed it. Eliza was nervous when her mother first came out.

"You're not in trouble," her mother said "As long as you know true love is the answer, you're okay."

Eliza did know that and right when she found out about her powers she was freezing everything she touched.

"Mom," Eliza said "I haven't seen Sophie in a while."

Eliza was talking about her younger cousin. Elsa smiled.

"You'll see her at lunch," Elsa said "I heard that she has something for you."

Eliza couldn't wait for lunch. Her cousin was a year younger and they were like sisters. Eliza skipped around the castle, saying hi to every servant she saw.

She asked her mother if she could go out to the village. She went with her father, Gale. The villagers bowed to them. Eliza wanted to go get Sophie a gift. She went into her favorite store.

"King Gale, Princess Eliza," the owner bowed

"Hi!" Eliza said

Eliza saw pretty clothes, winter clothes. One thing that Sophie and Eliza absolutly loved was winter. Eliza glanced around the store and something caught her eyes. A small stuffed snowman.

As far back as Eliza could remember she and Sophie made snowmen together. Sophie loved snowmen. Anna told her that Sophie had played with Olaf when she first saw him.

"Ooo," Eliza mused "He's perfect. Daddy? Can we get this for Sophie?"

"How nice of you," He said to her.

* * *

Eliza walked into the room and Sophie threw her arms around Eliza. They were so happy to see each other

"Eliza, I have something for you," she said

"I have something for you," Eliza replied "Where were you?"

"Daddy took me to find a reindeer for my own," she said excidely "and I saw a bunny."

She held out a pure white bunny. As white as snow. Her eyes were big and black and she had a pale pink nose. Eliza took the bunny. She smiled at the bunny.

"She's so cute," Eliza said "I'll name you...Snow. I saw this little toy snowman and I thought of you. I know you love snowmen."

"His name is going to be Olaf Jr." she declared

Everyone in the room giggled. Olaf said hi to Olaf Jr. Eliza took Snow and Sophie to her room and they made a bed for Snow.

Snow liked Eliza because she wasn't so excited about everything and she was calmer.

"So," Eliza started "What did you name you new Reindeer?"

"His name is Sam," She said "I wanted him to have an 'S' name like Sven."

Eliza smiled at the thought of her uncle's reindeer, who acted so much like a puppy.

"Hey, Eliza," Sophie said, smiling. Eliza knew what she was going to say.

"Do you want to build a snowman," they both laughed.

"Girls," Anna said to them "It's time for your lessons."

Sophie pouted. She hated history lessons. Eliza liked them. She always wanted to know about things and why they happened.

"Alright, Aunt Anna," Eliza said "I'm just going to put Snow in her bed."

* * *

"I'm bored of history," Sophie sighed after their lesson "Why do I even need to know this?"

"Because, every princess and prince should," Eliza explained

"Oh," Sophie said, defeated. She perked up as if remembering something "Oh! There is another Ice skating party this evening!"

Once in awhile, Elsa would freeze the courtyard and some of the villagers would come to skate.

"Oh yeah!" Eliza exclaimed "And I get to help."

The cousins ran down the hall to get ready for ice skating.

* * *

**I know I already said this, but...I LOVE FROZEN.**

**Please R and R**


End file.
